plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatling pea vs 100 zombies
By Yaseen. Note: This story takes place 8 days before the events of Zombie Goo 3: Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Alone and a day after the events of Zombie Goo 2: It's Back! which means the story is a interquel set between the events of Zombie goo 2 and Zombie goo 3. Also the story of Zombie goo 2 ends in November 1, 2014 and Zombie goo 3 takes place in November 10, 2014. So the story starts in November 2 and ends in November 9 ! Story 'November 2, 2014' And the story begins in Dr.Zombosses head quarters... Dr.Z: Hello! everyone we have a plan to destroy the town. Is everyone present here. Giga imp: All the zombies are here except Zombie Goo. Dr.Z: Yah, you are right, he's dead and we dont know if he's alive. Dr.Z: I have a excellent plan. Im going to send a 100 zombies to destroy crazy daves town. 25 normal zombies, 25 conehead zombies and 50 gargantuars! Wehahahahahhahahah! Giga imp: Wow this war is gonna be extremally tough becuase of the devasting numbers of gargantuars. Dr.Z: Yep! and the plants will never stand a chance against the 100 zombies. At the lawn... All plants: Happy birthday gatling pea! Winter melon: here is your choclate layer cake. Gatling pea: What I never told you to make a chocolate cake, I told to give a vanilla cake. Winter melon: Sorry! but the vanilla cake is so expensive. Gatling pea: (Sighs) Sunflower: Dont worry! we will give you a vanilla cake next year. Gatling pea: Okay? Peashooter: Yes now thats our hero! Kitty: Ahhhhhh!! Someone save me! Gatling pea: Now what's that noise? Winter melon: I think someone is in danger, I have to rescue that person. Winter melon sees a Robot zombie grabbing kitty and Winter melon lobs a melon at the robot zombie. The robot zombie is destroyed. Kitty: What the... wait you just saved me! Winter melon: You are welcome. Kitty: Aoiu, you are so cute. Winter melon: Ahhhhhhhh... Kitty: Oh no! It's morning time I... I need to go to my home, Bye! Gatling pea: Hey? what the Heck is that. Winter melon: Its a robot zombie. Back at the lab... Dr.Z: All my creations is a whole gruesome mess!!! Giga imp: You mean us - the zombies and m-? Dr.Zomboss: no,no,no not you and the zombies i'm talking about some messed up things like... Giga Imp: Zombie goo? Dr.Z: SILENCE!!! something just got in my mind. The zombie goo is made up of a toxic chemical or something so he would survive the explosion "The explosion that killed the goo" but it turn out he would be alive...? Giga imp: I DONT KNOW? im confused of what you said can you tell that again! Dr.Z: Dame it! Giga imp: Annoyed - never mind. Dr.Z: Thank you and now buy me some Melon! Giga imp: yes boss. At the lawn... Giga imp asks some things to winter melon.' Winter melon: The zombies...they'are coming!! Giga imp: Calm down I'm not here to find the brainz! Winter melon: For what are you here then? Giga imp: Can you give me some melon.Our boss needs to eat some sweet melon and he said to bring a cold one like the one you are having. Winter melon: Look young tiny dwarf, you are not related to us infact your side and our side are not very relative and we dont trust zombies either. Giga imp: Listen to my song " I am so friendly and please I will help you'' . I will help your side mostly. I actually should now work for the both sides even if im a brain eater. So that means you all should know i am good and bab or a frenemy or even nuetral. so you guys,guys,guys just trust meeeeeee...me." Winter melon: ( Crying ) Okay here's a melon for you! Giga imp: Thanks...buddy! Winter melon: Good luck! I did'nt have a zombie friend before. '''At the lab... Giga imp: here is the melon you want and guess what, guess what. I have a new friend and he's a plant. Dr.Z: A plant? I never heared of a zombie bieng a friend to a plant. Look son, you dont trust plants they might be assosinating us if you talk to them, I mean we dont trust them. Giga imp: Come on listen to my song "'' I am so friendly and please I will help you'' . I will help your side mostly. I actually should now work for the both sides even if im a brain eater. So that means you should know i am good and bab or a frenemy or even nuetral. so you boss,boss,boss just trust meeeeeee...me." Dr.Z: yah.. you are my son and I will always trust you but I dont agree to your comment. Our goal is to get some brainz. Giga imp: I told you I am a frenemy and I do the goals of both plants and zombies. Dr.Z: Alright you can go! Giga imp: Thanks dad. Later Zomboss saw ladder zombie and Conehead zombie playing with the chemicals in the lab. Dr.Z: What are you doing! Ladder zombie: Boss we just ummm-playing. Dr.Z: uh! Its DANGEROUS! Conehead zombie: Why? Dr.Z: (sighs) - aaaah those zombies have no mind or brains.They forget things alot. grrrrr! Just get out of here both of you!!! Both zombies was confused and went out of the lab. Back at the lawn... at the night. Star fruit: Wow this is the greatest night party in my life. Winter melon: Yah! even with those blueberry cocktail drinks. Kitty: Aouiuo, It's you the winter melon. Winter melon is staring at kitty nervously. Winter melon: ( Chuckles ) - Im not that cute you know tha... Giga imp: Hey winter melon!! Sunny: Ahhhhh! there's a zombie in the party! All plants except Winter melon: Oh no take cover!! Winter melon: Calm down he's my friend. hello Giga Imp what are you doing here? Gatling pea: Whoa, Whoa, whoe ,whoe your friend is a zombie! All plants except winter melon and gatling pea: (GASPS) Bear: Holly gummy balls. Gatling pea: Look Freezy melon, we dont trust our rivals. Winter melon: I have to trust him, he is kind hearted than anyone and he's just a frenemy. This is his song "'' I am so friendly and please I will help you'' . I will help your side mostly. I actually should now work for the both sides even if im a brain eater. So that means you all should know i am good and bab or a frenemy or even nuetral. so you guys,guys,guys just trust meeeeeee...me." All plants except winter melon and Gatling pea: yaaahh! Gatling pea: Well sounds like i was wrong. Giga imp: Attention everyone, Dr.Zomboss is gonna send 100 zombies to destroy everything in time. So we need to get ready for the battle tommorow. Also watch out there is 50 gargantuars coming. Dr.Zomboss is hiding behind the bush near the party and listens to what his son says. Dr.Z: I cant believe my son just joined the plants side. Ahha, I have a idea... hehahahahah! 'November 3, 2014' The zombies...are coming... Sunflower: It's time for the battle. Gatling pea: Attack. Neoninja: SHOOP DA WHOOP! The laser killed 25 normal zombies. Gatling pea: Oh my heck, he killed 25% of zombies. Devestating! Neoninja: I am gonna kill everyone, Im powerfull but sorry now I cant shoot the laser again. Gatling pea: Everyone attack the zombies. Bear: Dont worry I will throw a grenede but wait a minute I forget to bring the grenede. Later in a few minutes 25 zombies were summoned and now there is 100 zombies in the town. Winter melon: Now ma man there is 100 zombies now total to defeat. Miles: Plants, I can see a bomb falling from the sky. I think it will kill the PLANTS! Gatling pea: Take cover! The Atomic bomb exploded after it toached the ground. It did not kill the plants but weakened the plants and the other humans. Now the plants and the humans were suffocated and they cant stand up but Gatling pea was only one that was not weakened by the explosion. Gatling pea: I knew Dr.Zomboss will do a surprise attack to us. Giga imp: Well,well sounds like it is you vs the 100 zombies. I will support you! Gatling pea: Ho ya I wil take you all down! Gatling pea fires peas at the zombies... Gatling pea later jumps on the roof of the house to shoot at zombies in a protective way. Gargantuar: Imma gonna throw the imp to you! Imp: You might look OUT! Gatling pea: Hi there. Gatling pea kill the imp just in a picosecond. Back at the lab... Dr.Z: Wow gatling pea vs 100 zombies this is like a cool video game. All zombies please return to the head quarters now! So far gatling pea killed only 25 zombies and 75 has ran to the head quarters. In the hospistal... at the night. The other plants and humans went to the hospital becuase they were weakened. Gatling pea is on the lawn. Kitty: Ouch! my arms are weakened. Bear: Yah! Now I cant walk becuase my feet are totally pained. Neoninja: My lovely body turned green, I look really poisoned. Miles: Im the only human survivad, I came here to see a dentist. All plants except Gatling pea: Aww! 'November 4, 2014' The zombies are coming! Gatling pea: Imma firing ma lazer. Giga imp: You cant fire laser. Gatling pea: Yes, imma firing ma bullets, i mean peas. Gatling pea shoots peas at zombies as fast as he could. Gatling pea: Bombiyaa I killed more than 25 zombies and its the end wait, wait a minute. He remembered something... Gatling peas mind: "hmmmm, something is missing and forgetten what was it, wait ahhaa I found it, I finnally rememberd something, It is something Giga imp said: 50 gargantuars! oh no it's not the end!" Gatling pea: (GASPS) - Now finnally I remembered it! It's not the end yet! Dr.Zomboss appears riding on a jet pack. Dr.Z: Mehahahahahhahaha! At last, you think you can easily kill zombies but you are no match for the gargantuars! Gatling pea: This is so...though. I better run away. Dr.Z: Summon the gargantuars. The gargantuars came from the ground.In a split second Gatling pea is scared and run away. Dr.Zomboss laughed at the retreating gatling pea. Giga imp: Boss, what are we gonna do... Bear appears immediatly! Bear: Zombies, you all are about to be killed by my grenade but oh no sorry I forget... Again! Dr.Z: Get him Giga imp! Giga imp: Yes sir! Before Giga imp chased him, Bear ran away into the forest in two second. Giga imp: sorry sir, It was too late, he ran away very fast. Dr.Z: I cant believe he's the fastest man on earth! Scientist zombie calculate his speed! Scientist Z: According to my computer he can run 426.72 metres per second or 1400 feet per second or 0.42672 kilometre per second. Dr.Z: Thats much more faster than the fastest car on earth! Scientist Z: Actally thats half the Muzzle velocity of a M16 rifle bullet. Dr.Z: So in two seconds he ran 2800 feet into the forest. Scientest Z: Yes! And I know the reason he could run that fast is becuase he has somesort of power, I dont know what it is or how he had that power? Giga imp: Well actually I know why. He had drinked a chemical from Dr.Zombosses lab few years ago and then he got that power. Dr.Z: it's bieng few years since I dont know how he got his powers and today is November 4, 2014. Well just leave him alone ! 'November 5, 2014' Bear meets Gatling pea in the forest. Bear: Gatling pea? what are you doing here in the forest? Gatling pea: I am not powerfull enough to kill 50 gargantuars in the town so im hopeless and I just want to stay here to be safe. Bear: Come on do you remember that you destroyed many Zombie goo clones since October 31 this year. Gatling pea: Yah, but they are too soft and easy to kill while gargantuars are hard. Bear: Then imagine the gargantuars are zombie goo clones, be aggresive like your Dad! Gatling pea: Thanks!? I think I have a good plan! November 6, 2014 The gargantuars are destroying the town. Fume shroom: Holy gums! Winter melon: Sounds like we should destroy them now! Star fruit: Wait gatling pea is not in the town. Winter melon: Come on! quicklly we have to save the town. Who cares , he might come! The plants are keep on killing the zombies. 'November 7, 2014' The plants are steel battling them and so far they killed only 10 gargantuars. 'November 8, 2014' At the night... Gatling pea: Plants! I have returned! All plants: Gatling pea, you are back! Gatling pea: Yep, and I brought 20 Cob-cannons who lived in the forest! Gatling pea: Cob cannons! STRIKE! Cob cannons launched the cobs they had and the cobs killed all gargantuars. All plants: Yah we did it and Gatling pea did it! Giga imp: Everyone! I think imitater wants to say something! Imitater: oui c'est ça, je t'aime toutes les plantes! ( Yes this is it, i love you all plants! in french ) Gatling pea: yep we are the great plants! Now lets teach that Dr.Zomboss a lesson! Dr.Z: What are you all gonna do at me! Sun flower: Let me teach him a lesson! Sun flower confronts Dr.Zomboss. Dr.Z: Hmmm what do you want! Sunflower: 我去拍摄我的阳光 ! Dr.Z: What! You are speaking in chinese! I dont know chinese what are you saying! Sunflower: Im going to shoot my sunbeam ! Dr.Z: Oh this is not good. Sunflower shooted her powerfull sunbeam at Dr.Zomboss and Dr.Zomboss is pushed far far away to his lab by the sunbeam in a split second! Gatling pea: Wow you threw him out of this town. Giga imp: Umm I think I have to go to the bosses HQ. Gatling pea: Huh, this is big, Everyone, do you all want to eat some pie. All plants: Yes! All plants went to there home to eat some pie... 'November 9, 2014' Back at the lab... Dr.Z: Ooah! I had bieng thrown by a stupid plant and I landed here in the lab. Giga imp: Sir when will we resume I war again. Dr.Z: No! my plans are failing, even my Zombie goo failed twice. I am now tired, I have to take a big rest. Giga imp: Okay! good day. I needed to go near the plants to have some fun. Dr.Z: Good bye...go have fun. The End...? Trivia *Bear is a reference to the user BananaGummyBear64. *Miles is a reference to the user Milesprower2. *Kitty is a reference to the user Princess Kitty. *Sunny is a reference to the user Sweet Sunshine. *Neoninja is a reference to the user User:Neoninjaboy320 *Many humans appear in this fanfic. *The user Bear does a major role in this fanfic, he did tell gatling pea to be aggresive and did some other things in this fanfic. *This fanfic is a interquel set between the events of Zombie goo 2 and Zombie goo 3. *Gatling pea is the main plant in the fanfic. *The picture of the explosion is an real life explosion used in the Tv Show, Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants *A picture in the fanfic that shows sponge bob shooting a laser is a picture on the internet. *It is shown that Winter melon and gatling pea are best friends. **It is also shown that Giga imp helps both sides, the plants side and the zombies side. So he is a Nuetral character although he is never shown attacking a plant in this story. Sequel The sequel is cancelled to be created. The only reason is it would be more difficult to think of the plot of the sequel. Category:Fanfics